


How To Break My Already Broken Heart

by bluepatootieme



Series: Drabbles from the Blues [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, I like angst so here is another angst drabble, M/M, One-sided Harry/Eggsy, Soulmark AU gone wrong, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatootieme/pseuds/bluepatootieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy never believed in happily ever afters, nor did he want to find the face behind the name on his skin. </p><p>Destiny seems to be hell bent on seeing him break apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Break My Already Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have two tumblrs, apparently. One for my regular one and I posted this drabble/prompt thing on that tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's uhm, angst once again.

No one knew how it started, or what prompted it, people just found themselves marked with a name over their hearts one day. Naturally, the sudden appearance of black cursive letters had everyone freak out. Some thought it was some kind of illness, some ignored it. A few years later is when they figured out what it was for; finding the other half of their soul. Once revealed, the mad scrambling to find each other's soulmate increased significantly. The effects ranged from different agencies popping out to offer assistance in looking to numerous movies being released about it. 

Eggsy Unwin begs to differ. Instead of believing in the whole 'soulmate brings you the ultimate happiness' kind of mindset that everyone seems to have, he grows up with a strong dislike for it. To him, soulmarks will destroy people, like it did to his mum when his dad died. So he tried his best to ignore it, to hide it. He resorts to wearing boatneck shirts underneath jackets to keep prying eyes away from his mark. He doesn’t even make the effort to find the supposed owner of his heart (because Harry Hart sounds like a posh name and he hates posh people). He cringes everytime he hears others talk about it, groans in disgust when he’s asked about his. 

 

Then he finds him. Or rather he was found by him when he called that number behind the locket. Harry Hart, in the flesh, is definitely the posh-est bastard in the world. And so handsome. 

 

‘Soulmarks will break you, remember? They never end well’ Eggsy chanted in his head repeatedly as they sat across each other in the Black Prince. When Rottweiler shows up with the rest of Dean’s gang, he fully expected Harry to walk away. Except, he didn’t. He fought for him like a white knight, took him away from Dean, and offered him a chance to be better. 

Maybe, he could have a happy ending after all. At the end of the night, as he stared up the ceiling of that room he shared with the other recruits, he hoped he could have his own happily ever after. So, Eggsy Unwin trained and he trained hard. Even when Harry was injured, he trained and did his best. He wanted to prove to the older that he could be better and that he will. That he was worth being saved…being his soulmate. And what did one Eggsy Unwin do during the nights when Harry was in coma? Sit by him (sometimes sneaking away from training, much to Merlin's chagrin) and count every breath he took, measure how long his eyelashes were, and tell him of how his day went. But most of all, he sat there, daydreaming about a lot of things; passing the test, keeping Roxy as his trusted friend, and the happy life that he would lead with Harry once he shows him the name tattooed over (and on) his heart.

 

Then the dog test happened. Followed by the fight. All he could think of was ‘Sorry, Harry, please- I’m sorry’, but all that came out were the hate-filled words. But instead of just standing there as Harry walked away, Eggsy grabbed his arm and yanked him back hard. He wasn’t going to let him leave angry, dammit- oh. Eggsy’s train of thought was cut off as his yank was hard enough to rip the top buttons of Harry’s button up shirt, exposing his marked skin. 

 

It wasn’t Eggsy. Harry Hart’s soulmate isn’t Eggsy, but the other half of Eggsy’s soul (and the owner of his stupid, beating, bruised heart) is Harry. And really, Eggsy thinks to himself as the silent sounds of his world breaking down echoes around him, he should have known better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? But love me?
> 
> Oh yeah! My tumblrs are 
> 
> leadercomplexeu.tumblr.com
> 
> and
> 
> inkstainsinmyheartandhands.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> (Will hyperlink later :D )


End file.
